Destins liés
by Elena34
Summary: Un Dragonnier solitaire rencontre une partie de son passé.


**J'ai enfin réussi à terminer l'Héritage. Et, je suis déçue par la fin. Une idée m'est donc venue et je compte bien la partager avec vous tous**.

_**Destins Liés.**_

Le navire accosta et le Dragonnier sentit les battements de son cœur accélérer. Voilà déjà trois semaines qu'ils naviguaient sur la mer, tristes à l'idée de ne plus revoir les siens et heureux en songeant aux nouvelles aventures qui l'attendait. Saphira venait tout juste de se poser regrettant autant l'absence de Fírnen que le garçon regrettait celle d'Arya. La reine des elfes était restée en arrière et veillerait sur la protection des œufs et la formation des futurs Dragonniers – ou du moins, une partie de la formation. Le jeune homme sauta du navire en hâte avant de monter sur le dos de la dragonne, depuis les cieux ils survolèrent l'île cherchant toute trace de vie. Et alors qu'ils constataient qu'aucun humain, nain, elfe ou Urgal n'avaient mis les pieds sur l'île, la lueur d'un feu les attira. Ce n'était pas le feu de camp que les elfes avaient allumé en arrivant. Devant les flammes, une femme était assise, occupée à tisonner les flammes. Ses vêtements avaient dû être luxueux plusieurs années auparavant, ils n'étaient pratiquement pas déchiré, seulement défraichis. Elle lui accorda un bref regard avant de reporter son attention sur le feu. A la lueur des flammes, son visage semblait aussi parfait que celui des elfes, mais ses oreilles étaient rondes et elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué le garçon. Alors qu'il allait s'annoncer, elle le prit de court.

Bonjour à toi Älfa.

Surpris, le jeune homme ne put retenir son hilarité. Il savait que certains elfes avaient pu le prendre –de loin- pour l'un des leurs. Mais, voir cette femme ici, utiliser l'ancien langage pour le désigner comme tel, il ne put s'empêcher de rire. D'un pas lent, il s'approcha des flammes et s'assit, retirant ses gants tout en gardant les paumes dirigées vers le sol.

« - Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais Eragon ? »

« - J'en suis certain Ebrithil, elle ne peut pas me faire de mal. »

D'un geste lent et calculé, il se tourna vers la femme, observant ses longs cheveux bruns, soigneusement entretenus dans lesquels de larges mèches argentées couraient. Elle finit par se tourner vers lui en lui lançant un regard intrigué. Et le Dragonnier croisa des yeux d'un gris sombre étonnant, voilé par des années de luttes, de combats, mais aussi par la douleur et le manque. Il déglutit, sans le voile qui pesait sur ces yeux, le jeune homme aurait presque pu identifier les siens. Il secoua la tête comme pour chasser cette idée folle.

Je ne suis pas un Elfe.

Il avait parlé en ancien langage de telle sorte que la femme sache qu'il ne mentait pas. Elle lui lança un regard mêlant à la perfection la surprise et l'amusement. Le jeu des ombres et des lumières sur son visage lui donnait un coté à la fois mystérieux et intemporel. Elle le détailla rapidement du regard, souriant toujours. Le garçon avait pris soin de cacher le pommeau de Brisingr de son bras et de garder les paumes invisibles. A nouveau la femme plongea son regard dans le sien.

Alors qui es-tu ? Tu n'es pas un nain, tu es trop grand, ni un Urgal, il te manque les cornes. Les humains ont les oreilles rondes et n'ont pas des traits aussi fins. Même si, après réflexion je dois dire que ton visage est trop grossier pour être celui d'un elfe.

Eka aí fricai un Shur'tugal.

En disant ces mots, il avait écarté son bras du pommeau de son épée, présentant à la femme, la paume de sa main où la Gedwëy ignasia brillait doucement, Aren, la bague de l'ami des elfes laissait échapper une faible lueur saphir. Le regard de la femme demeura longtemps figé sur Aren, au bout d'un long moment, elle sembla se reprendre et, une lueur de défi dans les yeux s'adressa au jeune homme.

Quel que soit ton camp, tu peux te présenter à moi comme étant un ami.

Il l'observa longuement sans mot dire, s'interrogeant sur le sens profond de ces paroles. Il finit par soupirer et se retourner pour lui faire face en cherchant ses mots.

Mon camp ? Vous savez qu'une guerre a lieu ?

Je connais très bien cette guerre, j'en connais les raisons et, pour le moment, les vainqueurs. J'en ai même été l'instrument. Même si cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas revu les rivages d'Alagaësia. Trop longtemps que je n'ai pas vu mon village natal, ma famille…

Un soupir lui échappa et son regard se voila encore un peu davantage elle semblait à la fois souffrir à ressasser ses souvenirs et en être heureuse. Comme si bonheur et douleur se mêlaient dans son esprit et dans son passé. Eragon hésita longuement, il pourrait peut-être effleurer son esprit pour en apprendre davantage. Après tout, il avait suffisamment d'elfes, et d'eldunarí avec lui pour la vaincre aisément.

Puis-je t'aider ?

Je ne t'ai même pas dit mon nom et tu me proposes ton aide ? Tu es surprenant.

Elle semblait plus amusée qu'autre chose. Combien de personnes pouvaient se cacher derrière une apparence ? Elle ne semblait pas être une menace mais, si elle se trouvait ici c'est qu'elle avait trouvé un moyen de traverser la mer… et de survivre. Et ce n'était pas tout, elle était là depuis un long moment, très long moment à en juger par ses vêtements et pourtant, son visage ne trahissait pas le moindre signe de vieillesse. Et personne n'aurait laissé son enfant seul ici. D'autant que son regard trahissait une grande et longue expérience de la vie. Il serra les dents et fini par se résoudre à violer l'intimité de ses pensées. Il lia son esprit à celui de sa dragonne et attaqua. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir la femme lui refuser l'accès à son esprit avec une facilité digne de celles des elfes. Il appela alors les eldunarí en renforts pour enfin sentir que cette femme était aidée. Des dizaines de barrières se formaient, son esprit se trouvait peu à peu compartimenté, plusieurs barrières protégeant diverses sections de son esprit, les verrouillant l'une après l'autre. Finalement même avec l'aide des elfes, le Dragonnier se retrouva repoussé par la femme sans que celle-ci ne semble fournir un effort conséquent pour cela.

Nombreux furent ceux à tenter de capturer mon esprit mais ils furent rares à y parvenir, ne sois pas trop déçu de ton échec Dragonnier.

Le jeune homme regardait cette femme avec un respect mêlé de crainte. Cette femme était dangereuse, bien plus qu'elle ne laissait paraître et alors qu'il se demandait comment il devait agir, elle se leva. Un simple geste décida le Dragonnier à agir, alors qu'elle posait sa main sur le pommeau de son épée et la faisait légèrement sortir de son fourreau, il sut instinctivement comment il devait agir. Les deux lames se croisèrent et à la surprise des deux protagonistes s'avérèrent toutes deux être bleues. Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de chercher le nom de la lame, le combat s'engageait, et ne se déroulait pas au rythme de celui des humains. La force et la vitesse de la femme étaient toutes deux elfiques ce qui ne surpris qu'à moitié le garçon. Les lames se croisaient et très vite, les elfes arrivèrent pour aider le Dragonnier mais d'un mot, il les en dissuada. Il avait vaincu le Roi Parjure, il devait pouvoir vaincre cette femme, lui opposer une véritable résistance. Leurs épées s'entrechoquèrent une fois de plus et, sous la violence de l'impact, se retrouvèrent arrachées à la poigne des deux adversaires. La femme recula de quelques pas, son souffle était légèrement saccadé et elle jaugeait son vis-à-vis, étonnée. Elle semblait tomber de haut comme si elle ne croyait pas vraiment ce qui venait de se passer sous ses yeux. Le jeune homme s'était immédiatement positionné pour la combattre au corps à corps si jamais la jeune femme l'attaquait. Mais elle semblait bien trop stupéfaite pour cela. Ils demeurèrent ainsi longuement, à se jauger du regard, à chercher une réponse dans les yeux de l'autre.

Qui êtes-vous ?

La question était claire, directe. Ils n'étaient plus au stade des sous-entendus et de la discrétion. L'attaque menée par le Dragonnier quelques instants plus tôt et ce combat à l'épée les avaient « aidés » à dépasser cette période durant laquelle on apprend à connaitre l'autre. Elle sembla hésiter, son regard courut rapidement en direction de son arme. Puis elle baissa le regard en direction du sol pour enfin les plonger dans ceux du jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Elle prit ensuite une profonde inspiration avant de détourner son regard et de tourner le dos au jeune homme et aux elfes.

J'ai eu tant de noms et de surnoms, j'ai été crainte, j'ai été respectée. Connaitre mon nom ne t'avancera à rien. Rien de bon pour toi ni pour moi.

Alors donne-moi tes noms

Tu es bien naïf Dragonnier. Et toi qui es-tu ?

Le regard du jeune homme demeura fixe un long moment, fixé sur le dos de la femme, son regard se plongea sur sa chevelure, la détaillant, il suivait chacune des mèches argentées qui se perdaient dans la masse de cheveux brunes. Pourquoi avait-il peur de le dire ? Il finit par sauter le pas.

Je suis Eragon, le Tueur d'Ombre. Fils de Brom.

Elle s'était totalement figée, son dos était raide comme si elle venait de se prendre un coup d'épée en plein milieu du dos. Le Tueur de Roi ne la quittait pas des yeux, attendant une réaction de sa part, un mouvement qui lui apprendrait pour quelle raison elle s'était si soudainement raidie.

Comment le sais-tu ?

Ces mots n'étaient qu'un murmure, rien de plus. Le Dragonnier fronça les sourcils et son regard se fixa sur Brisingr qui n'était pas bien loin. Avait-il besoin de la récupérer ? Allait-elle l'attaquer ?

Comment est-ce que je sais quoi ?

La femme se retourna lentement, souriant doucement, les yeux brillant des larmes qu'elle retenait. Il avait déjà pu voir ce regard, alors qu'il regardait son reflet brillant de larmes. Il frémit, ce n'était tout simplement pas possible.

Que ton père est Brom. Laisse-moi me présenter, je suis Selena, la Main Noire, ta… mère.

Les elfes avaient sortis leurs épées mais Eragon d'un geste leur fit signe de les ranger. Le regard du Dragonnier se posa sur la lame bleue plantée dans un arbre à l'opposé de Brisingr son cerveau tournait à une vitesse folle, un Dragonnier à la dragonne et donc à la lame bleue. Brom. Cette épée avait appartenu à son père. Il mit un moment, un long moment à se décider de bouger, puis il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Il n'était plus orphelin. Au bout d'un long moment, il s'écarta d'elle et sortit l'un des miroirs de communication que les elfes lui avaient donné. Il contacta Murtagh, lui ordonnant pratiquement de le rejoindre.

….

Elle avait perdu le compte des jours et des heures de vols tout ce qu'elle savait c'est que bientôt, elle serait arrivé au bout de ses réserves. Enfin, une île apparut à l'horizon. La femme et le dragon vert ne tardèrent pas à atterrir. Les bâtiments étaient dignes de ceux d'Ellesmera, plus ou moins grands selon la taille des Dragonniers qui semblaient les avoir créés. Elle sauta à terre, heureuse de pouvoir marcher enfin et de sentir ses muscles s'activer en répondant à ses mouvements. Elle caressa doucement la tête du dragon, souriant au contact des écailles sous ses doigts. Au fil du temps quelques Dragonniers avaient décidés de rester sur l'île pour à leur tour devenir des maîtres et transmettre leur savoir. L'elfe avança de quelques pas pour se retrouver face à un couple. Immédiatement, elle fut sur ses gardes, prête au combat. Malgré tous ses efforts, elle n'était pas parvenue à oublier ses vieux réflexes acquis lors de la guerre contre le Roi Félon. Même si certains de ses souvenirs se voilaient au profit d'autres plus récents, certains gestes eux demeuraient. La femme soupira, observant calmement le couple. L'homme pouvait être un elfe comme un humain devenu Dragonnier. Ses oreilles pointues et fines ne pouvaient guère lui donner davantage d'indice. Ses traits semblaient fins mais il était bien trop loin pour qu'elle puisse les détailler suffisamment. Ses cheveux bruns étaient coupés courts et tombaient sur son front avec élégance. Il se tenait le dos bien droit, une certaine fierté se dégageait de lui. La femme était plus discrète, elle jaugeait la nouvelle arrivante avec une attention accrue, détaillant et décortiquant son attitude, ses gestes, son apparence. La jeune femme observa sa chevelure blanche qui descendait en une longue tresse jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Elle aussi se tenait droite mais plus en retrait comme si la discrétion lui avait été imposée par la force. Ce fut pourtant elle qui avança pour prendre la parole.

Qui es-tu ? Que viens-tu faire ici ?

L'elfe se serait sans aucun doute offusquée d'une telle entrée en matière mais elle savait qu'ils n'attendaient personne avant un certain temps. De plus, elle avait suffisamment eu affaire aux humains pour savoir qu'ils manquaient parfois – pour ne pas dire souvent – de politesse.

Je pourrais vous retourner la question.

Fírnen sentait la colère de sa Dragonnière et commençait lui-même à se sentir agacé par le tour que prenait la discussion. D'autant que l'inconnue posa une main sur le pommeau de son épée tout en prenant une attitude menaçante. L'elfe ne s'était pas trompée, cette femme était très certainement menaçante. C'est là que la situation dérapa, Fírnen laissa sa colère l'emporter et d'un bond, fonça vers l'homme, décidé à lui faire peur et le contraindre à respecter sa Dragonnière. A mi-chemin, il fut percuté par une masse saphir qui le repoussa sans la moindre difficulté. La conscience du dragon bleu effleura celle du dragon émeraude et l'elfe se figea. Tout comme les deux dragons. Le regard de l'homme se posa sur la jeune femme et un sourire fendit son visage.

Bonjour à toi Arya Svit-Kona ou devrais-je dire Dröttning.

Bonjour Eragon Shur'tugal et je ne suis plus la reine des elfes. J'ai choisi de me retirer de la politique.

L'inconnue regarda tour à tour l'elfe et le Dragonnier. Ses yeux s'écarquillaient comme si elle comprenait quelque chose ou parvenait enfin à relier des dires ensembles.

Tu pourrais nous présenter ?

Eragon esquissa un sourire, les dragons volaient dans le ciel, heureux d'être à nouveau réunis. Le Dragonnier glissa une main dans ses cheveux il semblait nerveux.

Eh bien, je te présente Selena, ma mère.

Les yeux verts de la Dragonnière s'écarquillèrent, elle avait l'impression d'être revenue plusieurs centaines d'années en arrière alors qu'elle se battait aux côtés du Dragonnier des Vardens. Lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé que son père était Morzan et plus tard, quand il avait appris qu'il était en fait celui de Brom.

La Main Noire, la compagne de Morzan… Mais aussi l'une des personnes les plus précieuses lors de la lutte contre le tyran. Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer bien que je m'interroge.

Peu de personnes connaissent ainsi mon histoire. Quant à la question, je suppose que cela a un rapport avec ma survie ? (Arya acquiesça sans dire un mot). Morzan ne me cachait que peu de choses et j'étais sa meilleure arme, il a donc trouvé un moyen de me donner une longévité digne de la sienne… ainsi qu'une force et une vitesse digne de celle des elfes. De même pour l'endurance. J'ai également pu retrouver certains objets particulièrement chers à mon cœur.

Pour illustrer ses propos, la femme sorti sa lame et la montra à l'elfe. Une lame bleue semblable à celle d'Eragon. L'épée de Brom, celle qu'il avait perdue lorsqu'il avait perdu sa dragonne, Saphira. Un dragon rouge arriva bientôt et Murtagh sauta de son dos avec souplesse. Il salua respectueusement l'ex-reine des elfes, faisant signe à sa mère qu'il voulait lui parler. Un instant plus tard, ils se retrouvaient dans les airs avec Thorn.

Cela faisait bien longtemps Arya, que s'est-il passé en Alagaësia ?

Les Dragonniers maintiennent l'ordre entre les peuples, chacun d'eux a son Dragonnier émissaire, jusqu'à récemment, j'étais celle des elfes et je dirigeais la caste en Alagaësia. Tout se passait bien mais je commençais à devenir lasse. Bien que la paix soit agréable et reposante, j'avais besoin de changer de cadre.

Je comprends.

Le silence s'installa à la fois pesant et gêné. Combien de fois la jeune femme avait pensé à leurs adieux, combien de fois avait elle rêvait à une autre réaction. Ses yeux se fermèrent brièvement, un soupir franchit la barrière de ses lèvres et elle se décida enfin à céder, elle ignorait la réaction qu'il aurait, elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée mais elle finit par franchir la distance qui les séparaient pour l'embrasser. Il demeura longuement ainsi, immobile avant de répondre à son baiser en la serrant tout contre lui. Elle venait de comprendre pourquoi il avait rêvé d'elle. Pourquoi elle avait pu le voir. Simplement parce que leurs destins étaient liés.


End file.
